Genesis Hates Easter
by JoJo32074
Summary: The sequel to "Genesis in His Easter Best" - if you thought the first story was bad for Genesis, how about going Easter weekend without LOVELESS?


"I cannot wait to return home to Banora," said a very content Angeal, as he watched the scenery pass by from the helicopter window. All was quiet on Gaia, so President Shinra granted Angeal and Genesis a weekend pass back to their hometown of Banora to spend with their families. The time off came at a perfect time when not only was the weather perfect, but the dumbapple trees had just bore fruit. With that in mind, the two first class SOLDIERS discussed plans to pick dumbapples, and of course a little time with Gillian Hewley, Angeal's mother, to make to delicious baked goods.

"At least this Easter, I can relax. Finally," Genesis replied, with thoughts of last Eastertime in mind – more like an Eastertime he would rather erase from his mind. Last year, he was chosen to be the Easter bunny in Midgar's annual parade…an experience that involved him being mobbed by chocobos, small children, and screaming fangirls. Let's not forget the picture that was sent to every SOLDIER's PHS, thanks to Kunsel. This year, however, he was going to relax. No chocobos, no parades, just the quiet of Banora, and yes, time to read his LOVELESS – something he wanted to do on the flight, but Reno and Rude only agreed to take them home to Banora if he did not even touch the book.

The helicopter had landed in a field in Banora, and the two of them took their luggage to their respective homes. The afternoon was spent quietly, Genesis and Angeal spending time with their families and catching up with happenings in their hometown. A few hours after their arrival, Angeal heard a knocking at his door. He was surprised to find a panicked Genesis when he opened it.

"Angeal…I left it in Midgar, oh Bahamut!"

"Genesis, calm down, deep breaths…what did you leave in Midgar?"

The redhead then shook his best friend's shoulders. "I CAN'T FIND MY LOVELESS! SHIVA, I KNEW I PACKED IT!"

Angeal took a hold of his best friend. "Calm down. Let's backtrack. Are you absolutely sure you packed it?"

"YES! It was in my suitcase! You know I don't leave without it…" Genesis was muttering to himself, trying to recollect what happened to his beloved book when Angeal had gotten a message on his PHS. "Great," he said, disapprovingly, "Uhm, this was just forwarded to me, you may want to take a look at this…" He then handed the phone to Genesis, and they watched the video together. In the video, it showed Genesis asleep during a mission:

"We are so dead," Cloud said.

"Look, I missed a nice Easter with Aerith last year thanks to him…and because of that, I would be suspect number one. That's why I drafted you," Zack replied, annoyed.

"Well, you did draft him as the Easter bunny, I'd be pretty mad too-"

"Cloud, we got to hurry, he takes off in a few,"

Cloud quietly opened the suitcase and got the book out, then just as quietly closed and locked the luggage. He then looked around the SOLDIER office to make sure no one was around before turning to his friend.

"Mission accomplished…ha ha! Kunsel bet that you couldn't get away with it! In his face! Let's go find Angeal, I have some papers to hand to him," Zack said, grinning.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Genesis tried so hard not to hit something, out of respect for his best friend and his mother.

"Genesis, please. As soon as we get back to Midgar, I am making sure those two get a lecture. I do not approve of this at all. I thought they would know better…"

"I want my book back…I will do anything to get it back, I'm calling Tseng and getting a flight back-"

"No, you're not. I think you can do without your LOVELESS for the weekend, don't you think? Consider this a little downtime. Maybe you can try other books, and I…can get some rest as well.

"Oh very funny, Geal. What if the Study Group books me for an appearance? I have to keep up with it…" Genesis heard his PHS chime as he spoke, and he picked it up. The text message that he'd get, however, would become living proof that he was getting little rest and relaxation during the Easter break. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"What's wrong, Genesis?"

"Looks like your precious puppy decided to throw a ransom note in," he handed the PHS to Angeal.

"If you want to see your LOVELESS again," Angeal read, "Meet at the main dumbapple grove in Banora, Easter morning…Isn't there going to be an Easter egg hunt that morning?"

"Why would he want to meet there…?" Genesis replied, puzzled. "Well, it's a date."

"For Shiva's sake, Gen. We can go to BookMoogle and get another copy…" Angeal said with a face palm.

Genesis made sure he was up bright and early. Once he arrived at the grove, he picked a tree to lean against and wait. He reached into his coat for his book, but had forgotten for a split second that he had nothing to read aloud. In spite of his awareness that he was missing his book, he was too accustomed to getting it out and reading it. Each minute without it made him fidgety.

"General Rhapsodos? Hohoho! Happy Easter," An Easter bunny stood before him and handed him an Easter basket. In it was a note, which he read:

"Go to the Easter egg hunt in Banora, when you collect at least one egg, you will be presented with the location of your precious LOVELESS."

"For real," He asked himself, and then he looked at the basket, then at the children congregating for the annual Banora egg hunt. "You have got to be kidding me," he sighed, then approached the field near the grove and started hunting for eggs. In the back of his mind, he had hoped no one he knew would notice. Half the eggs were already found by the local children, so it was a slow start for him at first, but finally, he noticed a red spotted egg. It matched the color of his coat, so he started to marvel at it. Finally he approached it and crouched down to reach for it. At last, he'd be reunited with his LOVELESS!

"MINE!" one of the girls in her Easter bonnet pushed on Genesis and made him fall face first to the grass before collecting the egg for herself.

"WAIT!" He saw the girl run off with the egg, and he got back up. He continued his search for the eggs, but either he couldn't find them or when he did, some child would beat him to the punch.

"No way am I going to get an egg…" All of a sudden, he found a sparkly blue one. He rushed over to grab it, and he did. He smiled big upon his accomplishment "Finally, an egg! Now I can be reunited with my LOVELESS!"

At that moment, a child jumped onto his back when he caught it, then one child bit each of his ankles, and he fell. About 5-6 other children started to dog pile him and using all sorts of dirty tactics to wrestle the egg from his grasp – from tickling to biting to kicking. Eventually, the egg was wrestled from his grasp. A few minutes later, he eventually stood up and stumbled over to the center of the field, where the mayor of Banora was already making an announcement.

"All the eggs have been found! Well done, children. And I see we have a special guest amongst the Easter egg hunters! Banora's own SOLDIER 1st class Genesis Rhapsodos is here today!"

Everyone started to applaud, even the kids cheered for him – probably because he gave up his Easter eggs so easily. He stood there red in the face and just knew word was going to get out about this, especially with cameras in the air. Red Leather was certainly going to find out about this, and SOLDIER as well.

Easter dinner went smoothly with family members discussing the Easter festivities in Banora, especially the Easter egg hunt. The chatter continued over one of Gillian Hewley's famous home cooked meals.

"That was fun," Angeal said, "Best Easter ever."

"Hewley, you're just loving this aren't you," Genesis replied, annoyed.

"Why, yes. Easter in Banora is always great."

"I never want to celebrate another Easter as long as I live. I think next year, I'm going to Costa where no one will be then. I'm going to bed. We have to be up early for the flight back to Midgar, and for me to deal with a very dead puppy and his kitten." He then walked out of the room. Angeal looked through his luggage to make sure he had everything packed, and then he got out his PHS and typed a text message to Zack:

"Thank you and Cloud for your help, you two get a weekend pass for next weekend. Don't worry; I am going to let him off the hook right after I send this to you"

Angeal grinned, as he looked at the copy of LOVELESS in his own suitcase. He knew there was going to be no sleep tonight for him, but it would be sure worth it.


End file.
